


Loving Friends

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Come Eating, Come Shot, Drunk Sex, F/M, Filming, Fondling, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Groping, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: As a young man tries to think of more things to do on his date with his girl, she suggests making it a real date by talking him to a restaurant. Once she brings him the food they order, the man's best friend cooks up a special surprise at his house, then things get awkward for him as his drunk mother finds out about his plans.





	Loving Friends

“So what’s next?” Maria, my girlfriend asked as we left the ice cream store.

“I’m running out of ideas as we literally walk the city to watch a movie and eat ice cream.” I said, then looked to the WII that I carried around. “We even went to the flea market. However, that woman was out of her mind if she sold this for twenty bucks. There isn’t much going on in this small boring city from what I’m hearing, so can you pick something.”

“How about I spend the night at your house?” She asked. “I don't like seeing you spend all your money on me. How long have you been saving that anyways?”

“I don't mind and I really don't want to go home right now.” I said with a smile.

“And my question.” She asked.

“Not telling.” I said as my smile became wider. “You don't need to worry yourself. I like to spoil my girlfriend.”

She smiled and nodded, then pulled me down the street.

“We aren’t going to my house just yet.” I said. “Think of one more place please.”

“Fine, how about we make it a real date and eat together.” She said.

“Sounds good.” I said with a grin, then started to pull her. “I know just the place.”

A few minutes later, we came to a Red Lobster.

“Um, no, that's way to expensive for my liking.” She said and started to resist me. “You only have fifty dollars left.”

“Then what do you suggest.” I asked with a sigh of disappointment.

She stared at me, then pulled me down the street.

“I’m sorry, you spent nearly two hundred dollars on me already and I think that's too much.” She said.

“There is no such thing is too much for my girlfriend.” I said, making her let out a grunting sigh of frustration. “Fine, your in control.”

She looked at me, then started to pull me across the street once the walk sign turned. A few minutes later, we came up to a Burger King.

“Okay, that makes me feel like a cheapskate since this is a poor person's dating area.” I grumbled, making her giggle.

“You are poor if you only have a fifty left.” She said.

“For now.” I said, making her smile and pull me into the restaurant.

“I don't care, you spent enough on me.” She said. “I don't like feeling like one of those girls that likes to drain the man’s bank account, then dumps them for another bank account.”

“I know you won’t do that if you been with me for seven years.” I said as we came up to the counter as a woman stared at us with a small smile.

“Two Whopper meals.” She said.

“Wait, you can eat all that?” I asked.

“No, one each.” She said. “I don't want you overdoing it here for me.”

The woman's smile widened as she pushed it in.

“With a large Oreo shake.” I said.

“We just had ice cream.” Maria said.

“So, I’m craving it, thanks to you.” I said, making her smile as the woman pushed it in.

“Will that be it?” She asked.

“Yes.” Maria said quickly as she covered my mouth, making the woman smile again, then I held up my money.

Once she gave me the change, Maria took the receipt.

“Go have a seat.” She said, making me do as I’m told.

Once she came to me, she was texting someone, making me sigh.

“You lied to me.” I whined. “You said you wouldn’t start texting on our date.”

“They texted me.” She said.

“And that’s where you don't pull out your phone.” I said.

“I can’t do...” She started to say, but her voice traveled off as her face filled with disbelief.

“What is it?” I asked, then grabbed her phone to see, Allen, my best friend as the caller before she took it back from me.

I looked at her as she stared at me nervously, making me think something was wrong since she never cared if I looked at her phone before.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Nothing.” She said as she quickly text something back before I grabbed for the phone, but she pulled away.

“If it’s nothing, then why are you pulling away.” I whined. “Is my buddy okay?”

“Yes, he’s fine, but...” She started to say, but stopped talking as her face filled with nervousness again.

“But what?” I asked. “Did someone die?”

“No, nothing like that.” She said in worry.

I pulled out my phone, making her grab it and put it in her pocket.

“Just let it be and eat please.” She said as I stared at her.

I took a deep breath and nodded as I grabbed a Whopper, then started eating as she stared at me. A second later, she texted him something before starting to eat, then my phone rang, making her give me my phone to see it was saying, ‘I’m fine buddy, can I stay the night with you?’. I looked to Maria, then texted, ‘she wants to spend the night’, making her grab my phone and look at it, then she sighed just as it rang, making her give it back to see it said, ‘I know buddy, but you had more than one person to stay over night before’. I took a deep breath as I wanted to get the secret out of him now, so I texted, ‘fine meet me there, go full since we are eating’. Once he responded it said, ‘already there with your mom’s permission, but she wanted me to make sure if it’s okay’. I got ready to put my phone away, but she took it and read it before she took a deep breath, making my worry return from her nervousness. Once I was done eating, I looked to Maria to see her staring at me blankly as she was lost in her thoughts that was troubling her as random twitches erupted in her face.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yes, she said as she snapped out of her stare. “On a scale of one to ten how do you like me?”

“What?” I said in confusion as the question caught me off guard.

“Just answer it please.” She said.

“You should know nothing will pry me from you.” I said.

“So, a ten?” She asked, making me stare at her. “Never mind, sorry for making you worry.”

She stood up as she grabbed the trash before throwing it in the trash can, then looked at me as I stared at her still with all the possible things he could have said to her flowing through my head.

“Damn it, please don't stress yourself over it.” She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet before pulling me out of the restaurant.

As we walked, she glanced at me nervously, then her face filled with worry again as she saw I was still bothered by the secret, making her turn me to her and hug me.

“Please, think of something else.” She said.

“I’ll try.” I said with a deep sigh, then she let me go before she started to pull into my house, making me look around as I didn’t even realize we were here already.

“Damn it, he was really lost in his thoughts if he looks around like that.” Allen said, making me look at him to see him sitting next to my mom as she drank a glass of something orange as she watched TV.

“Spill it please.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Told you.” He said as he looked to Maria. “Not right now. Go to your room while I try to find a way to spill it as you say.”

I nodded and started to walk to my room, but my mom grabbed my arm, making me look to her.

“Forgetting something?” She asked with a smile and sounded to be buzzed, making me stare at her, then she put out her other hand that was holding a fifty. “Your allowance.”

“I’m surprised you don't make me get a job and pay you rent now that I’m old enough to leave you.” I said, making her face fill with worry. “Not that I want to now that I know you don't want me out.”

Her worry faded as she smiled, then I took the money, making her let go as I walked to my room. I hooked up my Wii, then grabbed my Gamecube game, The Legends of Zelda, Wind Waker from my broken Gamecube system before putting it into the Wii as I plugged in a controller.

“You know your not going to get him out of that if you don't stop him now.” Allen said, making me look at them to see them staring at me as Maria’s face filled with nervousness.

“Spill it now.” I said. “I don't like seeing that face on her.”

“We want to have sex.” He said bluntly, making her face fill with disbelief.

“No way, she's mine.” I growled. “Get out, never try to steal my girl.”

“No, wait!” He yelped. “Damn it that came out all wrong.”

She giggled as she nodded, making me stare at her in confusion.

“I’m interested in you, not her.” He said, making her face fill with disbelief again as I stared at him in discomfort.

“How can you say things like that so easily?” She asked.

“That’s just him.” I said. “What happen to your girlfriend?”

“She was cheating on me.” He said, making me sigh.

“So my suspicions were correct.” I grumbled.

“You knew?” He growled as anger filled his face.

“No, I saw the signs, but couldn't get the proof I needed.” I said quickly.

“That’s one thing I don't like about you.” He said with a sigh. “Can’t make your move without solid evidence to back it up. You know I wouldn’t hold it against you if you were wrong, right?”

“I do now.” I said.

“So what do you say?” He asked, making me stare at Maria as her face filled with nervousness.

“I’m not gay.” I said softly, making her face fill with color as if she liked the thought of me being gay.

“Are you sure?” He asked, making a smile crack on her face. “You can’t say if you never tried.”

“Okay, this is getting too much.” Maria said as she walked to me and climbed on my lap, making me glance to each of my friends in disbelief.

“Wait, now?” I asked as she started to kiss my neck, making me giggle as I pulled away, then said. “My mom is still here.”

“No she’s not.” He said. “She just went to the garage.”

“What.” I said in worry. “She’s been drinking.”

“Just shut up, both of you and start the orgie.” Maria said, making him giggle as I stared at her in disbelief.

“What did he say to you to make you want this so bad?” I asked.

“I been wanting it since we were a freshman.” She said as she started unbuttoning her shirt.

“Wait, my mom shouldn’t be...” I started to say, but stopped talking as I noticed Allen was completely naked now. “Okay, this is not what I had in mind for my first time either.”

They smiled as Maria got off me and pulled me to my bed, then got on top of me with her bra exposed to me, making me stare at them in disbelief.

Allen closed the door and walked to my bed just before my mom came into the room with clothes in her hand, making everyone look at her, then Maria looked at Allen nervously.

My mom didn’t even look at us and I could see she was drunk with her flush face. Once she got my clothes in the dresser, she glanced at me, then to my friends.

“Are you planning something naughty?” She asked with slightly slurred words, making everyone look at me.

“Yes, is that allowed?” I asked nervously as my face started to burn up.

“Yep.” She said and waddled away, making everyone stare in disbelief as I stared in worry since she never got this drunk to where she wasn’t walking steady.

“Your mom is the best.” Allen said with suppressed excitement as he looked at me with the excitement that matched his voice, then it faded. “What’s wrong?”

Maria looked at me, then her face filled with worry.

“Nothing.” I said. “I’ll get it out of her when she is sober.”

Maria smiled and grabbed my hand before placing it on her C cup breast, making me look from the door to her face, then my face started to heat up again as I squeezed gently. She smiled and started kissing me again before she pushed me down flat.

“Come on, share him.” Allen whined, making us giggle. “Fine at least take off his clothes so I can see how close my guess is on his cock.

We looked at him in disbelief, then my eyes locked to his five inch shaft that was standing tall, making him smile with embarrassment.

“Please don't be nervous buddy.” He said, making Maria look at me, then smile.

“Is this what you really want?” I asked, making her smile widen as she nodded before I took a deep breath. “Then do as you please.”

Her face filled with excitement as she took off her shirt, making me look to her breast again before Allen as he stared at them too.

“You’re not getting them.” She said firmly. “Please don't be like that baby. I always imaged us having an orgie like this with the three of us.”

Allen looked to my face as she started to rub my shaft through my shorts, then started to kiss my neck.

“I promise I will not do anything to her.” He said. “I just want you.”

“Why does that creep me out so damn much when he says that and not care if It happens?” I asked softly through my teeth, making him smile.

“Because you are a virgin.” He said.

“How could you possibly know that?” I asked.

“Because you don't focus on anyone, but her and she is really wanting you by how she is kissing and groping you.” He said. “Can you allow her to touch me? I can see she’s really good if she made that mound in your pants”

Maria giggled before she looked into my eyes, then reached to his cock and started to stroke it without looking away, making my face start to burn up again before she smiled. She pulled him closer, making his face fill with frustration.

“Hay, that’s not a rope, be gentle.” He said, making me giggle as he got on the bed, then he started to undo my button from my shorts.

I looked at what he was doing, but Maria pulled my face to hers as she started to kiss me on the lips as I stared into her love filled eyes, then started to kiss her back nervously.

“How are you not ready for this?” She asked.

“I am, just not when my mom is in the house, then glanced to the door to see my mom standing there with a proud smile. “Mom, don’t watch.”

Her smile widened as she didn't move.

“Do you want to join us?” Allen asked, making me look at him in disbelief.

“Sure.” She said.

“What!” I yelped as I looked at her to see her taking off her clothes. “The hell is wrong mom? Why are you so drunk?”

“Nothing’s wrong?” She said. “Your boyfriend is right down my alley.”

Allen busted out laughing as disbelief filled his face.

“And I thought it was only one way.” He said.

“Okay, this just got beyond awkward.” I said nervously, then started to kiss Maria, making her giggle as she saw how disturbed I was.

“Go fuck your woman.” She said.

“No don't make him my father.” I growled, then looked to Allen. “And you use a condom, don't make my mom pregnant. I may not care who she has sex with, but I don't want my best friend as my father or have a sibling related to you.”

He giggled and pulled open my drawer before pulling out a condom.

“Where in the hell did those come from?” I asked.

“Part of the plan, well your mom wasn’t, but I’m good with it.” He said with a small grin.

“This is so wrong.” I said, then felt someone reach into my pants before grabbing my shaft, making me look down to see it was my mom. “Mom what are you doing?”

“Just let it happen.” Maria said, making me look at her to see her as a cherry while she watch my mom, then I took a deep breath as I reached around to her bra strap and undid them before my mom grabbed them to toss them into the hamper.

“Maria is welcome here anytime and I give her full access to my son.” My mom said, making me look at her to see her holding a recorder, then pressed stop before putting it in my hand. “Now take her pant’s off honey and enjoy your girl.”

I stared at her in discomfort as I never thought she would do this, then Allen took the recorder and hid it between my mattress as my mom started to stroke me again. I watched her for a few seconds, then started to take off Maria's pants, making my mom take them before she tossed them in the hamper.

“I hope you don't want me to fuck my mom.” I said as I looked at her.

“That’s up to her and you, but I’m first.” She said, making my mom giggle as I stared out nervously.

“I’ll be waiting at that bridge.” My mom said. “Don’t rush him to it please, honey.”

“I need to hook my mom up with a man if she don’t care.” I mumbled, making Allen smile, then crawled behind Maria to stare at her ass with color filling his face.

Maria grabbed my hands and pulled them to her crotch and breast, making me look at her as she stared in my eyes.

“Just focus on me, please.” She said. “Let them do what they want to you and each other.”

I nodded and reached into her panties before rubbing her clit, then started to suck on her nipple.

“Oh, that’s yours honey.” My mom said. “Tell me how it tastes.”

Allen chuckled as the bed shifted, then I gasped as he started to suck me before he pulled off my pants, then I took a shaky breath as I pulled Maria's crotch to my face, making her bite her lip with a smile as her face started to fill with color. Once she was comfortable over me, she peeled her panties away and put it to my mouth before I stared at it, then started to eat her out. She gasped, making my mom giggle.

“Wait until you feel the main event.” She said.

“Mom, just shut it, It’s bad enough that I'm allowing your presence while I have my first...” I started to say, but Maria put her pussy to my mouth, making me look at her, then started to eat her out as I closed my eyes while trying to push those thoughts away, then I started to grunt as I felt myself getting close.

“Let him explode on himself so we can both try it.” My mom said, making me stop eating.

Maria giggled as Allen started to masturbate me.

“Continue please.” She said, making me start licking her again, then bucked my hips forward as I came all over my pelvis.

“Damn, he can shoot.” Allen said, making everyone giggle as I felt my face burning hotter before my mom moved over me while Allen started to lick my cum off me.

“Sorry, all yours.” Allen said. “I like making him shoot, but not the taste.

I opened my eyes and looked to my mom to see her staring at me as she wanted my permission.

“Fine, just don't tell anyone that I let you.” I said, making her nod with a smile and move away.

A second later, she started to lick me, making my body twitch where she licked, then her licks become more frequent, making me giggle as she started to lick my ticklish spots before I started to eat my girl out to block out the tickles.

“There baby.” She moaned. “Don’t stop.”

My mom giggled, then she started to suck on me, making me start to eat faster since I couldn't believe I was letting her suck me. Maria stroked my face, making me look to her face to see her face filled with worry.

“I’m okay.” I said as my mom pulled off me. “I gave her permission.”

She nodded as I started to eat her again, making her moan and push hard into my mouth, then came a heavy load. I swallowed the load from it filling my mouth nearly completely before starting to lick her clean.

“Oh god, he likes it.” My mom said with a giggle, making me growl and shove her away as she giggled again.

Once Maria was clean, she moved away from my face, then to my crotch.

“No, get on your back.” My mom said. “I want to see if he likes anal too.”

“Shut up mom.” I whined.

She looked at me in worry.

“Do you not like that idea.” She asked. “It’s actually quite nice and wouldn’t mind if you did it to me.”

I let out a whimper as Maria got on her back with a smile, then my mom picked me up before putting me on top of her.

“Don’t do anymore.” Maria said in worry. “He’s starting to think this is a mistake.”

My mom nodded, then stood up and walked to our side of the bed, making me watch her as she got on her knees.

“What are you doing?” I asked. “Are you trying to see if I know what I’m doing?”

“Yes.” She said with a smile. “You don't watch porn for some reason and...”

“Just shut it.” I growled as everyone giggled, then got over Maria before opening her legs to stare at her for a second as she stared at me in worry.

I took a deep breath and lowered down on top of her while lining myself up, then glance up to her face, making her smile as she nodded. I took another breath as I pushed in, making her gasp as I laid down on top of her, pushing my whole six inches into her, then her eyes close in pleasure as she moaned. I smiled as my face started to heat up again.

“No don’t.” Allen whispered forcefully. “You will ruin everything if you speak now.”

I started to thrust in her as I did my best to block out the other’s eyes that were all over me, then Maria grabbed my ass, making me close my eyes as I started to kiss her neck while she massaged my cheeks.

“Please be gentle on him.” Maria said. “Oh and ask about that before you plunge into him.”

“No, don't speak.” I said without opening my eyes. “Just do it.”

The bed shifted some more, then a sudden jerk before Allen giggled.

“What are you doing?” Maria asked just as I felt some heavily lubed fingers push into my ass, making me open my eyes to look back, but Maria grabbed my head. “Just focus on me baby.”

I nodded and started to fuck her and the fingers as the fingers started to move faster, then I realized it was my mom as her nails scraped my cheek, making me struggle to block it out. Once she pulled out, the bed shift again before I felt Allen’s dick prod my back door, then he pushed in with no snags from how lubed he was, making me grunt from the feeling as I stopped fucking. Once I was full of cock, I opened my eyes as It didn't hurt at all, making Maria smile, then I started fucking again as he laid down on me.

“Just don't make me crush my girl.” I said.

“Don’t worry about me.” She said as her smile cracked. “I know you have the strength to fuck both of us.”

I closed my eyes again as Allen started to fuck with me, then he started to kiss my neck as I kissed Maria’s.

Giggles erupted from my mom, making me look at her to see her filming us.

“Don’t do anything with that or I will leave you and never talk to you again or let you watch anymore as I planned since she wants it.” I growled, making her nod quickly as her smile faded with worry replacing it.

“Are you sobering now?” I asked, making her smile.

“Not fully, but I’m aware.” She said as she held up a half bottle of scotch. “Sorry for overdoing it with my experimenting on something that is better than beer that nearly knocked me on my ass.”

Allen giggled as she put the bottle down.

“And you approve of this?” I asked.

“You’re eighteen, so yes.” She said as her smile returned. “Thanks for allowing me to keep a memory.”

“That’s so wrong.” I said and went back to kissing my girl. “You’re so lucky that I don't care that much.”

A few seconds later, Allen started to grunt.

“Wait, ask him first.” My mom said.

“I trust my best friend mom.” I said. “He can do what he wants to me.”

“Okay honey.” She said, just as he pulled out of me, making me look to him to see my mom smile before she got down to him as he masturbated towards her, then she opened her mouth before he came all over her face.

I giggled as she started flinching from each miss, then I grabbed my girl before rolling onto my back with her on top, making her stare out in disbelief as she was caught off guard. Once she recovered, she smiled before she started to bob on me as my mom started to film me while Allen moved to her crotch, then started to eat her out, making her gasp.

“You’re good.” She said as she opened her legs more, then I grunted as I started to feel my climax.

I looked to Maria to see her trying to decide, then she looked to my mom.

“Can I move in?” She asked, making her giggle as she nodded.

“I’m glad you don't mind that he lives with his mom.” My mom said. “I’m not ready to let him go yet.”

Maria looked at me with a love filled smile as she laid down to kiss me as she started to fuck faster. I smiled as I grabbed her hips, then started to move her like a sex toy, then came deep in her as my body started to contracting from the feeling, making her let out a moan as she came with me.

“Damn that feeling is the best.” She moaned, making my mom giggle as she nodded.

“Can’t wait for my turn.” Allen said, making her giggle as she nodded again.

I stared at her in discomfort.

“You don't have to honey.” She said. “Please continue if you have anything left.”

“You serous?” Allen asked and pulled her to the bed before getting on top of her. “He’s never ending with energy.”

I giggle as Maria got off me, then watched as he put on a condom before plunging right into my mom. I stared at my mom in discomfort as she closed her eyes in bliss before Maria pulled me to my feet, then pushed me behind him. I stared at her, then took a deep breath before getting on top of him, making him stop as I lined myself up before pushing in.

“Oh God, your thick.” He moaned, making my face stare to burn up before my pelvis hit hit his ass.”

He started to fuck again as I started to fuck him, making him let out soft moans.

“Hang in there honey.” My mom said. “Make me cum please.”

“I don't know if I can with him in me.” He moaned. “He’s hitting everything good.”

She giggled as she nodded. After a minute of fucking he, let out a long moan as his ass started to contract around me.

“Damn sorry.” He moaned.

“It’s fine.” My mom said with a smile as I continued fucking him while he rested on her, then he started to suck on her nipples as she stared at me with a small smile.

I closed my eyes as I started to kiss his neck and blocked her out. A few minutes later, I grunted, making Allen look back while I opened my eyes.

“Your choose.” He said. “I vote in.”

I nodded and pushed deep before unloading deep in him, making his eyes close in pleasure before a small smile grew on his face.

“Yes, your right this does feel good.” He said, making my mom smile before I fell to my back in exhaustion.

“Not possible.” Allen said.

“Give him a few minutes.” My mom said as he got off her. “He’s quick on recovering”

Then she started to fondle me as Allen started experiment with the both of us before I closed my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
